


Prompt 9

by orphan_account



Series: Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Don't use Olive Oil as Lube, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Microwaves, Olive Oil as Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Tsukishima Kei is a Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The prompt: Tadashi getting up in the middle of the night to make a snack and accidentally waking up Kei because they didn't stop the microwaves obnoxious beeping in time.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679962
Comments: 1
Kudos: 122





	Prompt 9

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is good, I'm not sure about it, but you know!

Tadashi sits on his counter as he heats up some ramen, has some beer cans set out, and a bag of shrimp chips. Yes, it is one in the morning, yes he ate dinner, yes Kei is passed out on the couch because the two got drunk as hell. Yes, Tadashi is no longer drunk. So now he's waiting for some ramen to heat up, downing another few cans of beer. He finishes off another can and sets it away from him. He tears the shrimp chips open and eats a handful of them, eyes rolling back at the taste of the snack. 

He sets down the bag, looking up at the microwave, eyes wide at the fact the time is almost up. The house is dead silent and he knows the beeping sound of the machine will wake up his boyfriend. He can't even get off the counter before the annoying beeps float through their house. 

He cringes and sets his head in his hands. "Oh no." He whispers. 

Kei comes stumbling into the kitchen, eyebrows furrowed and lips parted. "What the fuck Tadashi?" 

He walks up to the counter Tadashi is on and pulls him off it. "Why didn't you stop the damn microwave?" He presses his body into Tadashi's, kissing him languid and soft. 

"I was too late. Sorry." He explains, grinding into Kei's thigh, his lips against his neck, breathing erratically. 

"It's whatever." He says, pushing his ass against the counter edge. "What matters right now is that I'm drunk and I want you." 

"Kei. You're so fucking hot." The freckled man whispers in the other's ear, rubbing his hand against the taller's growing hard on. 

"Fuck." He whimpers, grinding into the touch. 

"Do you want me to fuck you? Take you right here?" 

He nods ferociously, desperate for anything further. Tadashi turns him over, yanking down his pants, Kei kicking them away, Tadashi now staring at Kei's perfect, plump ass. He sets a hand on Kei's back, pushing him so he leans over, bracing himself on his forearms. 

"Lube?" Kei chokes out as his boyfriend gropes his ass. 

Tadashi leans over and grabs the bottle of olive oil sitting there. "I have olive oil." he murmurs against his back, chuckling softly. 

"That works, just hurry up, mph-god."

He oils his fingers and slips them in, the blonde man shivering at the feeling. His fingers slide in and out with ease, making an erotic squelching sound. Kei moans wantingly, pressing against the fingers to force Tadashi's long and nimble fingers closer to his prostate. 

"Shit-deeper, please." Kei begs, his glasses sliding down his nose. 

Tadashi slips a third finger in, making Kei shudder and gasp. He wraps another hand around Kei's leaking cock, fingering the tip, causing him to press against Tadashi, moan breaking as it escapes his mouth. 

"Ngh, g-fuck. Just fuck me, ah, please." His voice shakes as he pleads for Tadashi's cock. 

He gives a few more thrusts and pulls out, wiping his fingers on his jeans. He unbuckles them and lets them drop, taking his underwear with them. He spreads the oil on his dick, slicking it thoroughly. Tadashi enters him quickly, causing a broken moan to erupt from Kei. 

"Okay?" Tadashi asks, setting his hands on the other's hips. 

"Yes, plea-" 

Kei can't finish his sentence before Tadashi starts thrusting, grasping tightly at Kei's structured hips. 

"Ah-fuck, shit." Kei's now panting furiously, rolling his hips back, desperate for friction. 

Tadashi almost pulls all the way out before burying himself in Kei. Tadashi leans over, kissing his back, thrusting furiously. Kei moans into his arm, biting down, the stimulation overloading his senses. 

"Can I see your face Kei? I wanna see your face when I make you cum." Tadashi groans, pulling out, making Kei whine. 

Kei turns, knees weak and arms shaking. Tadashi pushes Kei's glasses up and kisses down his neck. Kei wraps his legs around Tadashi's waist and the freckled man places his hands on the counter, bracing himself. He once again thrusts in, Kei throws his head back, bottoming out. Tadashi marks his neck, biting the skin and sucking hickies into the skin. Kei laces his fingers in Tadashi's hair, keeping his head on his neck, sucking and marking him. He fists his hand when Tadashi hits his prostate, once, twice. The sound of skin against skin, the wet squelching and Kei's wanton, erotic moans, Tadashi's aggressive breathing fills the quiet, dark house. 

"Tadashi, f-fuh-fuck- right there!" he presses him deeper, tightening his legs grip on his waist. 

Tadashi hits that spot again, making Kei's legs spasm and him whimper. 

"G-gonna cum!" Kei moans out brokenly, his body moving back and forth as Tadashi thrusts into him. 

"Fuck Kei, cum for me." he smiles against his neck, pumping Kei's cock deliciously. 

Kei's body can't figure out which way he should move, his moans loud and slutty. He collapses in on Tadashi's supporting form as his body wracks with pleasure, the climax creeping up on him. 

"Ta-Tadashi, f-fuck!" he shouts as he spasms, a wave of white hot pleasure washing over him as he paints both of their chests in cum. 

"Fuck." He pants out, desperately vying for air. 

"Kei, that was so fuck-" He cuts himself off as his own climax burns in his stomach. 

Kei stays collapsed in Tadashi's arms as he thrusts into his oversensitive hole. Kei wraps his arms around his shoulders, trying to stabilize his weak body. The scorching pit in Tadashi's stomach bursts and he moans unrestricted and right in Kei's ear. Kei shudders as he feels his boyfriends cum fill him up delectably. 

"Shit, Kei." Tadashi hums, catching his breath. 

"God I love you." Kei grasps Tadashi's face and kisses him as his boyfriend slips out of him. 

Tadashi laughs, high from the fantastic sex he just had. He kisses Kei back softly, his legs still tightly wound around his waist. 

"I love you too Kei, and your perfect ass." 

Kei rolls his eyes and smirks. "Can we go take a bath please?" 

"I'll clean you up first?" 

Kei nods, hugging him close to Tadashi as he carries him to their restroom.


End file.
